


What if?

by Lycka



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycka/pseuds/Lycka
Summary: Et si Asami n'était pas partie avec Korra, car trop affectée par la mort de son père, et qu'elle avait préféré voyager seule? UA, Korrasami, Mako/Wu, Bolin/Opal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Titre:**  What if ?  
**Pairing:**  Korrasami, Mako/Wu, Bolin/Opal  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer:**  Rien est à moi, même si je l'avais voulu !

* * *

_**What if ?** _

*'*

Chapitre 1

*'*

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis que la guerre s'était achevée. Le monde avait changé. Un nouveau portail menant au monde des esprits avait vu le jour à cause de l'arme terrible de Kuvira, créant une atmosphère étrange au plein milieu de la grande ville qu'était Republic City. Les gens aussi avaient changé. Leur ville ravagée, la perte d'êtres chers, tous avaient dû s'adapter à ce nouveau futur qu'ils n'avaient pas demandé. Certains avaient décidé de reconstruire ce qui avait été brisé et détruit, d'autres avaient fui cet endroit qui ne représentait que de la souffrance et d'autres encore, ne savaient pas comment s'adapter à tous ces changements et avancer.

Asami Satô faisait partie de la dernière catégorie. Perdre son père durant la bataille l'avait dévastée mais elle avait dû garder la tête haute. Son empire industriel ne pouvait pas se permettre de tomber à cause de tout cela mais l'endroit la rendait à présent malade. Le bruit incessant de la ville en reconstruction lui donnait envie de vomir. Mais elle devait garder la tête haute.

Ses nuits étaient remplies de cauchemars. Le visage de son père, de Kuvira, la vision de cette arme géante, la fumée qui lui remplit les poumons. Elle se réveillait toujours ainsi, en sueur, au bout milieu de la nuit et les larmes coulaient sur son visage sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Elle serrait alors les poings et se tapait du poing sur son matelas, encore et encore. Mais rien ne changerait les choses et cela allait bientôt la rendre folle.

La relation entre Asami et l'Avatar Korra faisait également partie des choses qui avaient changé à cause de la guerre. Alors que leur lien s'était renforcé, passant de rivales en amour à amies pour finalement évolué en un lien ambigu que tout le monde avait remarqué sans rien dire. Il n'était pas possible de voir Asami sans Korra avant la fin de la guerre et maintenant, la jeune présidente faisait tout pour l'éviter.

Leur danse de la séduction avait commencé pendant la convalescence de Korra. Voir l'Avatar se laisser submerger par la souffrance et le mal être lui avait déchiré le cœur et Asami avait voulu l'aider à aller de l'avant. Elle venait la voir tous les jours, espérant voir à nouveau les yeux de l'Avatar pétiller, entendre sa verve, son rire, voir un sourire malicieux se former sur son visage. La voir partir avait été tout aussi difficile mais elle s'était raisonnée en se disant que Korra en avait besoin. Dès qu'elle recevait une lettre, son cœur battait plus fort, répandant une douce chaleur dans son corps et faisant apparaître un sourire immense sur son visage. Elle n'avait jamais manqué de lui répondre, espérant ainsi hâter le retour de l'Avatar. Mais les années étaient passées et malgré cela, son cœur ne s'était pas arrêter de se serrer en pensant à Korra.

Quand elles s'étaient enfin retrouvées, la guerre leur avait pris la plupart de leur temps et énergie mais elles réussissaient toujours à se trouver des moments ensemble à rattraper le temps perdu, autour d'un verre de vin dans l'appartement d'Asami. Ces soirées se terminaient souvent avec les deux jeunes femmes délicieusement alcoolisées. Dans ces moments là, leurs mains s'effleuraient et leurs corps se rapprochaient. Pourtant, rien d'autre n'était arrivé. Pas un baiser, pas une caresse, juste ces rapprochements qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

Asami s'était promis d'inviter à l'Avatar à la fin de cette guerre. Elle avait longtemps voulu leur donner une chance, leur donner un début. Mais la perte de son père avait changé une partie d'elle en un mur de glace qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réchauffer et elle n'avait plus revu l'Avatar depuis les funérailles de son père. Elle n'arrivait pas à répondre à ses appels et se feignait d'être en réunion à chaque fois que Korra venait sur son lieu de travail.

Le jour du mariage de Varrick et Zhu Li, Asami avait pris une décision, le duo était venait lui rendre une visite. Ils lui proposaient de partir avec eux, dans un voyage au pôle afin de mieux comprendre l'énergie spirituelle et ainsi ne plus revivre ce qu'il s'était passé avec Kuvira. Asami y avait vu sa porte de sortie et avait accepté sans prendre la peine d'y réfléchir réellement. Elle avait alors préparé son départ, laissant les rênes de son entreprise aux mains de plusieurs de ces associés. Elle avait pris le soin de les rassurer. Elle pensait se sentir plus légère après cette prise de décision mais son ventre était toujours noué et le vide dans son cœur s'en était retrouvé grandi mais elle avait renfermé vite ses sentiments et elle s'était préparé pour le mariage.

C'est ainsi qu' Asami se retrouva assise seule sur les marches, regardant la mer avec un regard dans le vide et frissonnant légèrement à cause de la brise. Elle soupira doucement, laissant sa tête tomber sur ses genoux. Le bonheur, les rires et le bruit que faisaient les invités à la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle n'arrivait pas à être aussi spontanée et enthousiaste.

Une image de son père lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle serra les dents et avala ses sentiments pour reprendre un visage neutre quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

« - Asami ? »

Son cœur rata un battement en reconnaissant l'Avatar, ce qui la fit grimacer et rager intérieurement contre son sentiment de culpabilité.

« - Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Korra.

\- Oui, juste un peu froid. »

Un silence pesant et gênant s'installa. Asami pouvait voir Korra se mordre les lèvres et bouger machinalement ses doigts en signe d'inconfort. Asami ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. C'était la réaction commune que les gens avaient en la voyant depuis un moment. Son attitude froide et distante les décontenançait, elle qui avait pendant des années été douce et souriante.

« - Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvées toutes les deux, pas vrai ? Nos soirées me manque, sourit Korra en s'installant à côté d'Asami qui s'éloigna un peu, la trouvant trop proche.

\- Désolée, depuis la fin de la guerre, je suis très occupée. »

Le silence tomba, gênant et pesant.

« - Je pars de Republic City demain. »

Korra se retrouva sans voix face à la déclaration et Asami se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait prévenu aucun de ses proches de cette décision mais elle n'avait pas pu le cacher plus longtemps, surtout à l'Avatar. Une partie d'elle voulait définitivement l'éloigner alors qu'une autre espérait vainement qu'elle la retiendrait.

« - J'ai besoin de me retrouver seule, partir d'ici, continua Asami quand le silence se fit trop assourdissant. Après ce qui s'est passé avec mon père..., Asami marqua une pause pour ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus, je ne peux pas rester ici, c'est... Tout est... Je ne peux plus.

\- Je comprends, lui répondit Korra en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Asami qui crut brûler à ce contact, tu as besoin de prendre soin de toi. Tu le mérites vraiment. »

Asami pouvait voir la lueur douloureuse dans les yeux de Korra et elle ne put soutenir son regard plus longtemps.

« - Je pars avec Varrick et Zhu Li. Ils veulent faire des recherches plus approfondies sur l'énergie spirituelle, pour éviter tout autre conflit.

\- Le départ est pour quand ? Essaya de sourire Korra pour montrer son soutien à son amie.

\- Dès demain.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Korra avec une déception non feinte. Vous n'arrêtez donc jamais de travailler ? »

Le rire de Korra était forcé. Asami sentit l'envie de se jeter dans les bras de l'Avatar mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser libre court à ce besoin. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait plus, ce n'était plus possible à présent.

« - Je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'y retourner, dit finalement la jeune présidente après un moment de silence, voulant sortir de cette situation le plus vite possible.

\- Oui, tu as raison. En plus, il ne faudrait pas rater ce spectacle», rit Korra en montrant d'un signe de main la situation dans laquelle se trouvait le jeune homme.

Le jeune policier venait de se faire embarquer sur la piste de danse par Wu pour un slow, aussi rouge que s'il avait oublié de se protéger contre le soleil. Il essayait vainement de faire changer d'avis l'ex-prince, lui montrant son bras dans le plâtre, mais Wu semblait très content de danser avec son maître du feu, n'hésitant pas à rapprocher le plus possible leur corps, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin des ses deux bras.

La guerre avait également rapproché les deux jeunes hommes. Ils étaient devenus de plus en plus proches, surtout après la bataille de Republic City. Ils ne se quittaient plus alors que Wu avait renoncé à son titre et que Mako n'avait plus l'obligation de le protéger. Leurs gestes l'un envers l'autre étaient des plus tendres et les sourires doux de Mako ne pouvait pas laisser place aux moindres doutes. Sauf à Bolin qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait entre les deux hommes.

« - Asami..., s'éleva la voix de Korra arrachant Asami à ses pensées, m'accorderais-tu cette danse ? »

Un sourire nerveux avait pris place sur le visage de l'Avatar. Asami se maudit intérieurement de mettre la jeune femme dans un tel désarrois mais tout était tellement confus et irritant qu'elle ne savait plus comment réagir à tout cela. Surtout de ce que Korra attendait d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas lui donner. Pas maintenant. Et très certainement plus jamais après tout ça.

« - Korra, je... Je suis fatiguée, je vais rentrer, répondit-elle en baissant la tête pour ne pas voir le regard blessé de l'Avatar.

\- Oh... Oui bien sûr. »

La jeune femme de la tribu de l'eau passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux, se mordant les lèvres. Asami se détourna. Elle avait besoin de calme, elle n'avait pas la patience de dire au revoir à toute l'assemblée et d'assumer de rejeter Korra. Elle savait qu'elle partait comme une voleuse et qu'elle allait sans doute faire du mal à ses amis en les quittant sans un mot et laissant à Korra la tâche de les informer.

« - Asami ! »

La jeune présidente s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire face à Korra.

« - N'hésite pas à m'envoyer des nouvelles. Ou m'appeler. Histoire de me dire où tu es, quand tu rentres, quand... Quand on pourra se revoir...

\- Bien sûr », répondit Asami avec un sourire avant de se retourner après avoir saluer brièvement Korra d'un signe de main.

_« -Let's do it! Let's go on a vacation just the two of us! Anywhere you want! »_

* * *

_Et voilà, premier chapitre fait ! De base je voulais faire un one shot mais je pense que l'histoire aurait été un peu trop longue (et qui veut lire un pavé de 10 000 mots d'un coup?). ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas écrit de fic à chapitres dis donc..._

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette première partie, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !:)_

_À la prochaine !_


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2: retour à Republic City

*'*

Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle était partie de Republic City.

Elle était restée avec Varrick et Zhu Li pendant deux mois avant qu'ils ne décident de rentrer dans la ville maudite, leurs recherches ayant fait des avancées considérables. L'énergie spirituelle ne semblait pas avoir de limite et laissait peu de traces derrière elle. Ils avaient réussi à produire de l'électricité propre et à alimenter de façon illimitée un village entier dans le pôle sud. Ils avaient décidé que la prochaine étape de leur projet était de faire la même chose dans les grandes villes et tout naturellement, le nom de Republic City avait été mis en avant.

Asami n'avait pas voulu les suivre, sa plaie toujours profonde et ouverte. Elle n'avait jamais arrêté de saigner en réalité. Elle mettait toujours de côté ce qu'elle ressentait, ne voulant pas se laisser aller à la douleur. Chaque nuit, le spectre de son père la poursuivait, sans relâche. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir, juste voir le sang sur ses mains et des larmes amères en plein milieu de la nuit.

Ils avaient essayé de la persuader par tous les moyens. Mais avec un grand et beau sourire, elle avait refusé et c'est avec tristesse qu'ils l'avaient laissée dans la tribu de l'eau du sud. Elle y était restée quelques semaines avant de plier bagage et était partie pour le royaume de la Terre. Elle n'avait que peu visité ce royaume, ou pays depuis que Wu avait aboli la monarchie.

Elle arriva naturellement à Zaofu, après avoir fait quelques haltes dans de petits villages. Elle y avait découvert un mode de vie qu'elle ne connaissait pas et le temps de quelques semaines, son cœur en était ressorti plus léger et avec une promesse de remerciement.

La ville de Zaofu avait été entièrement reconstruite et semblait encore plus impressionnante qu'avant l'attaque de Kuvira. Elle avait alors retrouvé Su Yin, Opal et Bolin. Le jeune homme, en la voyant, s'était jeté dans ses bras, des grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues lui disant à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Elle s'était alors permise de lui donner un vrai sourire et son cœur s'était un peu réchauffé. Elle se rendait compte que ses amis lui avaient réellement manqué. Son ventre s'était noué en pensant à Korra. Elle avait reçu plusieurs fois les lettres de l'Avatar et n'avait répondu à aucune. Elle savait que la jeune femme de la tribu de l'eau avait eu de ses nouvelles par Varrick et Zhu Li qui étaient restés en contact permanent avec Republic City.

Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de le faire d'elle-même. Korra lui donnait cette envie contradictoire de revenir et de la repousser le plus loin possible en même temps. Asami ne savait pas comment revenir vers la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle en avait le droit.

Une pointe de jalousie mal placée lui avait pincé le cœur quand Bolin lui avait annoncé que lui et Opal s'étaient fiancés. L'amour dans les yeux de son ami lui donnait envie de vivre la même chose mais elle, elle n'avait rien à offrir de tout ça. Leur complicité et l'amour évident qu'ils partageaient la rendait mal à l'aise et elle fut soulagée quand il lui annonça qu'ils partaient pour Republic City. Ils avaient également essayé de la convaincre de les accompagner.

« - Tu lui manques, Asami. »

Son cœur avait raté un battement à cette phrase et elle avait essayé tant bien que mal de le cacher. Bolin lui avait fait comprendre que Korra demandait beaucoup de ses nouvelles et espérait sincèrement qu'elle rentrerait le plus vite possible à Republic City. Asami avait appris que Le Triple Threat Triad donnait du fil à retordre à l'Avatar qui ne pouvait pas agir comme elle le voulait à cause du Président Raiko. Écouter Bolin et Opal lui raconter les aventures de Korra avait insufflé un petite pointe de bonheur dans son corps. Korra lui manquait aussi mais elle n'était pas prête à rentrer maintenant. C'est avec un sourire franc, le premier depuis des mois, qu'elle avait dit au revoir à Bolin et Opal.

Elle décida de rentrer à Republic City quand elle apprit que Zhu Li avait gagné les élections contre Raiko. Cela faisait 4 mois qu'elle était à Zaofu et les travaux pour y installer l'électricité pouvaient à présent se passer de sa supervision. Une fois les travaux terminés, elle s'en était allée remerciée à la matriarche et le cœur battant, elle s'était mise en route.

« - Asami ? Depuis quand es-tu de retour ? C'est... ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir !

\- Moi aussi, Mako, répondit Asami en rendant l'étreinte du jeune homme. J'ai commencé à ressentir le mal du pays, je me suis donc dis qu'il était tant de rentrer !

\- Mako ? Qui est... Oh mais ne serait pas la charmante et ravissante Asami Satô ? Dit Wu avec une révérence et en lui faisant un baise-main.

\- Wu, arrête...

\- Ne sois pas jaloux Mako, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur », sourit Wu en faisant un clin d'œil au jeune détective qui était à présent aussi rouge qu'un pivoine et qui essayait de cacher son visage dans ses mains.

Asami suivit ses deux amis qui l'avait invitée à rentrer en lui offrant un verre. Leur appartement était spacieux et à leur image. Le côté sobre de Mako se ressentait mais de petite touche colorée et délirante montrait que Wu y avait apporté son grain de sel.

Les observant depuis le canapé, Asami les observait et se dit que Mako avait bien changé. Lui qui était si froid et distant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher son ex-prince, une de ses mains était toujours sur son épaule ou dans ses cheveux et de lui sourire tendrement même s'il semblait ne faire que râler sur son amant.

Le même sentiment de jalousie qu'elle avait ressentit en voyant Bolin et Opal refit surface. La tendresse qu'il partageait était tellement évidente et le visage de Korra se forma dans son esprit.

« - Asami, tout va bien ? »

Asami sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix de Mako la ramener à la réalité.

« - Oui, oui... Juste un peu fatiguée, j'ai eu une journée bien remplie. Reprendre le contrôle de Future Industries était bien plus fatigant que je ne le pensais.

\- Prête à reprendre du service, donc ?

\- Oui, avec les avancées que nous avons faites avec Varrick, les travaux qui sont toujours en cours pour le nouvel entrepôt, le travail ne va vraiment pas manquer ! »

La soirée se passait de manière agréable et Asami se surprit à apprécier sincèrement le moment. Wu s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans son fauteuil, son deuxième verre de vin, une boisson raffinée pour un ex-prince qui l'était encore plus d'après ces dires, Mako essayait de lui retirer et finit par renverser la boisson sur Wu qui poussa un cri que toutes les rues aux alentours avaient du entendre. Asami regarda Mako soulever son ex-prince, qui essayait vaguement de se redresser, pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain, en grommelant à quel point il était impossible.

« - Mako, je … Oh, désolée de dérange...

-Non, Asami, je... Ah Wu, arrête ! »

Mako essayait de repousser Wu qui tentait de lui retirer ses vêtements. Asami ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« - Je vais y aller Mako. Il se fait tard et Wu a vraiment besoin que tu t'occupes de lui... Mako, il retire ses vêtements...

-Quoi ? Wu, arrête ça tout de suite ! Désolé Asami, il est... Il est juste... »

Mako bafouillait encore des excuses en ramenant Asami à la porte. Après un rapide au revoir et un « tu reviens quand tu veux. Wu, retourne dans la salle de bain ! », Asami commença à se retourner quand Mako la retint par le poignet.

« - Je ne sais pas si tu l'as déjà fait mais... Il faut que tu vois Korra. Tu lui as tellement manqué Asami et vous étiez... Si proches...

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps, je suis rentrée il y a deux jours et... ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. »

L'expression confuse de Mako lui fit faire un sourire triste jusqu'à ce que Wu intima à Mako de « ramener son beau fessier pour que je puisse le mater ». Asami en profita pour laisser Mako s'occuper de son prince, le cœur gros, ses pensées tournées vers Korra qu'elle espérait pouvoir éviter.

*'*

« - Donc, si je comprends bien, vous voulez de nouvelles protections pour pouvoir faire face à la Triple Threat Triad et ainsi mieux aider Korra.

\- C'est ça, lui répondit Mako, n'osant pas regarder directement Asami dans les yeux sous le regard stricte de Lin Beifong qui avait un air encore moins engageant que d'habitude car elle ne comprenait pas la tension entre les deux jeunes gens qui était palpable.

\- Korra qui est donc en route pour venir en discuter avec la cheffe de Police et son adjoint.

\- C'est ça. »

La présidente de Futur Industries criait intérieurement, les coudes posés sur son bureau, les mains jointes pour ne pas sauter sur Mako et l'étrangler. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée à Republic City, elle avait prit soin de ne jamais croiser l'Avatar et elle avait réussi jusqu'à présent. Son cœur battait à tout rompre à l'idée de revoir Korra, d'entendre sa voix, voir son sourire, voir ses yeux briller, voir...

« - Désolée du retard, j'ai eu quelques soucis sur le chemin. »

Mako répondit d'un signe de tête alors que Lin commençait à reprocher à l'Avatar son manque de sérieux avec sa diplomatie légendaire.

Asami n'avait pas décroché un mot, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de Korra. La jeune femme de la tribu de l'eau portait toujours des habits bleus typique de son héritage qui avantageait sa morphologie. Ses cheveux avaient poussé mais elle les avait laissés détachés la mettant à son avantage. Elle était toujours aussi belle et attirante et la panique pris peu à peu Asami qui se leva doucement, essayant de partir de la pièce sans être vue.

« - Asami ! » Je suis vraiment contente de te revoir ! » L'attrapa Korra en la prenant dans ses bras.

Asami répondit timidement à l'étreinte, se disant que Korra sentait réellement bon. Et qu'elle commençait à penser comme une psychopathe.

« - Moi aussi Korra, ça fait longtemps...

\- Tu m'as vraiment manqué, ajouta l'Avatar en posant un de ses mains sur la joue d'Asami.

\- C'est très touchant mais on a du travail à faire si on ne veut pas être dépassé par la Triple Threat Triad. Enfin, encore plus qu'on ne l'est déjà, les interrompit Lin permettant ainsi à Asami de se dégager de la chaleur de Korra et qui devait la faire rougir plus que de raisons.

-Expliquez-moi la situation et ce que vous attendez exactement », dit Asami en se rasseyant à son bureau.

La réunion ne dura que peut de temps, le trio ayant déjà ce qu'ils voulaient en tête. Asami n'avait eu qu'à peaufiner les détails et elle avait envoyé immédiatement les plans à son équipe sous l'œil intransigeant de Lin. Ils s'apprêtaient à partir quand Korra se tourne vers Asami avec son plus grand sourire.

« - Asami, ça te dirait de me rejoindre chez moi ce soir ? Pour rattraper le temps perdu, lui sourit gentiment Korra.

\- Euh... Eh bien...

\- Korra, dépêche-toi, l'interpella Mako.

\- À ce soir Asami, 19h ça sera parfait », dit Korra avec son plus grand sourire en sortant du bureau d'Asami.

Mako lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit vite de la pièce, ne voulant pas se faire tuer par Asami qui lui jetait un regard meurtrier.

Une fois seule, la jeune femme soupira et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Elle pensa à annuler le rendez-vous mais elle ne pouvait plus fuir à présent qu'elle avait revu l'Avatar et qu'elles allaient travailler ensemble. Peut être qu'il était temps d'arrêter de fuir.

*'*

La soirée se passait étonnamment bien. Bien que stressée en arrivant, Asami s'était sentie de plus en plus à l'aise, surtout avec l'aide de la bouteille de vin qu'elle avait apporté et qui l'avait beaucoup aidée à se détendre.

« - Vraiment ? Mon Dieu, je savais que partir avec Varrick devait être compliqué mais à ce point ? »

Korra reprit un verre de vin, toujours hilare et les joues légèrement rosies. Elle en était à son quatrième verre et ses mouvements ainsi que sa voix se faisaient plus incertains.

« - Eh si. Je te jure que j'ai rêvé de partir un nombre incalculable de fois mais l'amour du travail bien fait était plus fort ! »

Un nouveau gloussement sortit de la bouche de Korra qui se laissa tomber à côté d'Asami, renversant une partie de son verre sur son débardeur.

« - Merde... » jura l'Avatar en enlevant sans penser à mal son haut.

Asami déglutit. Elle savait que Korra était belle et c'était certainement à cause de sa trop grande consommation de vin mais ses yeux restaient fixés sur la poitrine de son amie, qui était mise superbement en valeur par son soutien-gorge et une vague de chaleur s'empara d'elle. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre, tellement dans son monde qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Korra s'était rapprochée d'elle.

« - La vue te plaît ? »

Le souffle de Korra était si proche de ses lèvres. Leur peau se frôlait, leur tête tournait. Comme si Asami n'était jamais partie. Comme si elle ne s'était jamais éloignée.

Et tout dérapa. Asami écrasa sa bouche dans le cou de Korra et elle mordit le peau sensible brutalement. Elle ressentait un besoin sauvage et puissant de marquer l'Avatar. Toute sa frustration, sa colère et culpabilité passaient dans ses morsures. Korra gémissait et se laissa faire quand Asami l'allongea sur le canapé, gémissant doucement son nom.

Elle suçait, léchait, mordait. Il n'y avait rien de doux dans ces gestes. La douceur n'avait pas sa place dans cet échange et les réactions encourageantes de Korra qui se tordait et lui griffait le dos à travers ses vêtements ne lui donnait pas envie d'être plus douce.

Une de ses mains passant dans le dos de l'Avatar et lui dégrafa son soutien-gorge lui laissant admirer sa magnifique poitrine ronde. Une fois le sous-vêtement laissé à l'abandon sur le sol, sa bouche quitta le cou de l'Avatar pour aller ravir ses tétons. Un cri d'extase lui répondit et un grognement de mécontentement se fit entendre quand Asami se détacha de Korra pour lui enlever son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements, laissant ainsi Korra nue, le souffle saccadé. Asami attrapa les jambes de Korra, les souleva et sa bouche fondit sur l'entrejambe de Korra. Sa langue jouait avec le clitoris de l'Avatar qui se mordait le poing pour ne pas crier trop fort. Ses mouvement se firent plus rapides, plus durs, ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans les cuisses de Korra qui à présent n'était plus que cris d'extase. Asami sentit une main lui agripper les cheveux avec violence et elle sentit le corps de Korra se tendre une dernière fois sous la jouissance.

Asami se redressa et passa une main sur sa bouche pour essuyer la cyprine qu'elle avait autour des lèvres. Haletante, Korra avait laissé ses jambes retomber sur son canapé, semblant à bout de force.

C'est alors que la réalité retomba sur Asami. Elle se leva précipitamment et sorti de l'appartement à toute vitesse, sans un mot et sans un regard pour Korra. Elle ne pouvait pas assumer ce qui venait de se passer et le regard blessé de Korra.

Quand elle fut chez elle, Asami claqua la porte et s'effondra en pleur sur son lit, la mort dans l'âme.

* * *

_Je dois avouer que je n'ai absolument pas de fil conducteur pour cette fic en dehors de "je veux faire souffrir un personnage jusqu'au bout du bout" et c'est tombé sur Asami et je suis vraiment pas cool avec elle. Mais les choses vont finir par s'arranger (ou pas, avec moi on sait jamais, à la dernière seconde je peux décider de faire mourir tout le monde. Mais pas dans celle ci. Je pense)_

_J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)_


End file.
